


Destined Chapter 15

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: River and Jayne get together.





	Destined Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Same as before.

  
Author's notes: Same as before.  


* * *

Destined Chapter 15

## Destined Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**2 DAYS LATER**

Grace watches as her son leans back in a chair whittling a piece of wood while River paces muttering to herself. "How often does this happen?" 

"It depends." Jayne shrugs glancing at River. "Less now that she's pregnant and off the drugs." 

"No needles." River says quickly. 

"Long as you ain't tryin to kill anyone no needles." 

"Simon gave too much. They made my head fuzzy. I didn't like it. They made ms sleep too much." She shakes her head. "Couldn't think but thought too much. Why? How can you think too much yet not at all?" River muses aloud. "Don't understand." 

"River, why don't you count somethin." Jayne suggests knowing it calms her down. 

River shrugs, "Did. Counted everything more than once. Out of things to count." 

"She's been cooped up all day Jayne." Grace points out as she continues to knit. 

Jayne sighs knowing his Ma is right. "Alright. I have to brush down the horses and check on the colts." He returns the chair to its four legs. "River why don't put your boots on" 

"But I can't feel with them." 

"Well you ain't goin out without them." 

River looks at Jayne thoughtfully then nods "OK." She grabs her boots pulling them on while Jayne pulls his coat on then helps River into her coat. 

Grace watches the two walk out of the cabin into the pouring rain. She shakes her head, 'She definitely brings out his patient side... that will help with the child.' 

River laughs as she steps out into the rain. "It's raining." 

"That it is." Jayne tugs on her hand. "Come on River girl. Don't want you gettin sick." 

River allows him to pull her along as she looks up at the sky enjoying the rain. "Like the rain." She laughs as they enter the barn. 

"Alright. Do you want to help me brush the horses? Or do you want to give them some oats?" 

"Both" 

**HOUR LATER**

Jayne climbs up to the loft where he finds River sitting on a blanket looking out at the rain, "Still pouring." 

"I like the rain. Miss it." 

Jayne sits beside her. "Rain does have its appeal." 

"Love the sound... and the smell." She kisses the underside of his chin then nips at his jaw smiling when he hisses in pleasure. "Jayne" she nuzzles his neck "safe" 

"Ain't gonna let anythin' happen to you." 

"I don't want to leave my family again. It makes my heart hurt." 

"Made mine hurt." 

River smiles "Really?" 

"Course." He nuzzles her ear, "Mine River girl." He growls low. 

"Gonna be my anchor, my protector... forever?" 

"And ever. Long as you want me." 

"Want you forever, need you forever." River whispers "Always have." 

"Well then forever and whenever." 

River lifts her head, "Promise?" 

"Promise." When he feels her hands going to his fly he groans, "River" 

"Need to be anchored. Thoughts flying away like butterflies. Words lost." River unbuttons his pants and climbs onto his lap. 

Jayne hisses as she lowers herself onto him, "That why we always have normal talks during or after sex?" 

"I can think better, not so confused. Thoughts are coherent... don't know why... just is." She remains still as she stares at him. She slowly rocks her hands going to his face as he rests his on her hips. "Love me forever husband." She whispers 

"And beyond wife." Jayne runs his hands down her sides their eyes locked. 

"Jayne... I want" she bites her lip "I want" 

"What?" 

"I want" she buries her face in his neck her arms around his shoulders as she slowly rocks into his hips. 

"What?" He asks softly as he strokes her back. 

"I wish I could be normal." She whispers. "Just want to be normal for you and our children." 

"I love you anyway crazy girl. Will no matter what." 

"Jayne" She gasps, "I'm not broken with you. Home is with you... heart is yours." 

"Ain't gonna let you go." 

**LATER**

River glances at Jayne to find him watching her as she lies on the blanket watching the rain. "Worrying" 

"Wondering." Jayne shrugs as he strokes her bare leg. 

"About what?" River asks rolling to her back to look up at him. 

"What is gonna happen next" 

"Guess we'll have to see." River smiles 

"That we will." He looks her over his hand going to her middle. 'I wonder what your gonna be like little girl. Know your gonna look like your Ma and be just as smart.' Jayne looks at River who is smiling brightly. "What?" 

"You're going to be a good Daddy." She smiles 

"Gonna be interesting." Jayne sighs 

"Don't worry so much." 

"Tryin not too. Can't help it. More than just me now." He kisses her forehead, "Got my own family." 

River smiles 

Jayne sighs "Alright enough play time for me... I got work to finish up." He pulls away. 

River watches as he climbs down the stairs. Pulling the blanket with her she moves to lie where she can watch him work, "Can't wait to go back to Serenity." 

"Think the others are still sick?" 

"Shouldn't be." River rests her head on her hand watching as Jayne starts cleaning out one of the stalls. "I miss Simon." 

"Bet he misses you." 

"Simon worries so much. Wish he didn't." 

"Like you said you are his mei-mei." 

"Wish he wouldn't worry so much." River sighs "Not alone this time." 

"Well Doc don't trust me." Jayne points out. "Never will" 

"He trusts you Jayne... just doesn't trust your impulsive side." River muses "Doesn't understand how you think." 

"He's uptight." Jayne grumbles 

"Had to make a choice he never should have had to make." River says sadly. "Had to leave all he knew." 

"I guess I can give him that." Jayne sighs. "Still don't get him." 

"He doesn't get how you can hurt people. You don't get how he can save people... even if they hurt him." She giggles. "Makes sense." 

"What does?" 

"Why you. You and Simon both try to keep me safe. But when I get hurt Simon babies and coddles and uses needles. You just say get over it and move on." She muses. "Need both sometimes. Simon dwells and feels guilty. You move on... with some guilt." 

"What guilt is that?" 

"Ariel." 

Jayne winces "Realized I was wrong." 

"I know. It wasn't just about the money Jayne. You tell yourself it was" 

"River" he warns 

"You were also thinking about everyone else. Didn't like how people were getting hurt because of me." River plays with a piece of hay. "You were remembering Kaylee getting hurt." 

"Doc was protectin you. Took me a while to understand why." 

"I know. But Kaylee's like your mei-mei." 

"I guess." Jayne continues working his mind drifting back to the night Kaylee was shot. 

"Simon feels guilty for it. Didn't want to do it but knew the consequences of them... and me waking early." 

Jayne looks up at her, "How'd you stand bein in that box?" 

River winces "Lost in my mind. And my mind is not a place to be when your mind is a mess." 

"Ever wonder what would have happened if Mal hadn't opened the box?" Jayne muses aloud. 

"You would have done it." 

"Why you say that?" 

"Too curious." River answers with a shrug. "Pretend not to care or wonder but you would have given in." 

Jayne grunts 

River continues to watch him work. 

**HOUR LATER**

Grace looks up as Jayne enters the cabin carrying River who has her head resting on his shoulder obviously asleep, "Slept through walkin out in the rain." She says amused 

"Swear she could sleep through anythin at times." Jayne says amused. 

Grace notices River's feet are bare, "Where are her boots?" 

"Left em in the barn. I'll get em later." Jayne removes the coat he had draped over her and sets it on the table. 

Grace watches as Jayne carries the small girl back to the bedroom. 'He's gonna protect her and that baby with fierceness.' 

Jayne sets River on the bed, "River girl" 

River whimpers at her loss of his body 

"Come on girl lets get you into somethin more comfortable to sleep in." 

"Sleepy." 

"I know. Now come on" he helps her out of her dress groaning at the sight of her naked body. He grabs her nightgown off the chair by the bed "Here" 

"No." 

"Ain't sleepin naked River girl." Jayne warns "Ain't havin you freak out in the middle of the night bein naked." 

River scrambles out of bed going over to the duffle bag in the corner and digs around before pulling out a clean shirt of Jayne's. "There." She pulls it on and looks at him. 

Jayne looks her over noting the shirt reaches mid-thigh and nods, "Bed" 

River climbs into bed and crawls under the covers "Coming?" 

"Not yet. Go to sleep." He kisses her head. 

"Love you Jayne." 

Jayne pulls the covers up then turns the lantern down walking out of the room. He enters the kitchen where he finds his Ma still knitting. 

"See she calmed down." 

Jayne nods grabbing his Ma's shotgun he sits down with a cloth, "She hates being cooped up. Probably why Doc kept her drugged so much." 

"He is the doctor." 

"Still don't like it." 

Grace looks at her son, "What about after the baby is born?" 

Jayne pauses in his work then answers, "Doc wants her back on the drugs." 

"And you?" 

"She's a lot calmer now than she was on the drugs." Jayne shrugs "She's able to focus for longer periods. She makes a little more sense. She still talks in circles. She can annoy anyone to no end." He says amused 

"Yet you are settlin down." 

"River ain't gonna force me to be somethin I ain't." Jayne remarks "Ain't gonna demand I put up Vera and the others and live planet side. Understands why I do what I do... doesn't stop me." 

"Why ain't you stoppin Jayne?" 

"I like what I do, Ma. I ain't never been the one who wanted to stay in one place." 

"I know." Grace sighs "Just hope you realize how hard it's going to be to raise a baby... on a planet or in a ship." 

"I know Ma. Only shot I got to keep River safe." He looks at his Ma, "I ain't gonna let anyone take her again." He says fiercely. "Next one who tries... ain't gonna live long." He looks back at the shotgun. 

"Good." Grace nods turning back to her knitting. "So she excited to be goin back?" 

"Misses the Doc and the others. Even Serenity... she loves that ship. Ain't sure why." 

"She's a good one Jayne." 

"Glad you approve" 

"You woulda married her even if I didn't approve of her." 

"Yeah I woulda." Jayne admits 

"Good." Grace nods "So when is that gonna happen?" 

"She knows I'm gonna ask... just ain't ready too." Jayne shrugs 

"Gonna ask before the baby is born?" Grace inquires 

"Ma" Jayne warns 

"Just askin." 

**NEXT MORNING**

River bounces around the kitchen "Get to see Simon soon." She says happily. "Get to see Simon soon." 

Grace smiles at her excitement. 

"Hey said check and see if everyone is better. Ain't sure if we're goin back yet" 

River drops in Jayne's lap. "But I miss Simon." She pouts 

Grace smiles seeing River resting her head on Jayne's shoulder as they talk. 

"When we get back Simon's going to stifle." She sighs heavily. 

"He's your brother. That's what brothers do." Grace remarks 

"Sometimes he's more doctor than brother." River grabs a piece of bread off Jayne's plate. 

"Hey you have your own food." Jayne protests "Stop eatin off my ruttin plate." He yelps when he feels his Ma smack him upside the head. "MA!" 

River giggles 

"Watch your language Jayne Theodore Cobb!" Grace says firmly. 

Jayne winces, "Ma I ain't a child." 

"I did not raise you to swear so easily Jayne." Grace states 

River giggles at Jayne's annoyance 

"What's so funny?" Jayne asks River 

"Theodore" River giggles 

"Ugh you just had to use my full name. I ain't gonna hear the end of this." 

River smiles "Want to know mine?" 

"Definitely" 

"Morrigan." She frowns "Guess future was decided with that." 

"How so?" Grace asks 

"Means goddess of destruction." River frowns then looks at Jayne, "Want to know Simon's?" 

"Definitely." Jayne grins 

"Oliver." 

"Oliver?" 

River nods 

"Interestin" 

"Play nice Jayne." River warns. "I know lots of things about you now." 

"You wouldn't" 

"Be mean to Simon I tell something" River says thoughtfully. 

"River" Jayne whines 

"So be nice and I won't talk." River kisses his cheek before returning her head to his shoulder. 

"Things I do to stay on your good side." 

"Yep" River says happily. 

**COUPLE HOURS LATER**

Jayne glances up from his work on the fence and smiles seeing River sitting and picking flowers. He notices a horse approaching him. He silently groans in annoyance when he sees who the man is. He removes his hat setting it on the post running his arm across his forehead as the man dismounts. "Hendrics" 

"What are you doin back here Cobb?" 

"Visitin Ma." Jayne glances over at River who has her back to them still picking flowers. He looks back at Andrew Hendrics. "Ain't here for trouble" 

"You are nothin but trouble." Andrew sneers. "She chose me." 

"We both know why." Jayne returns turning back to his work. 

River looks up suddenly just seconds later she hears a gun shot a sharp feeling of pain hitting her. She turns her eyes widening when she sees Jayne leaning against the fence before falling. "JAYNE" she screams dropping the flowers she runs to his side as the man takes off. "Jayne" she drops to her knees 

Jayne groans, "I'm fine." 

"Jayne" she looks at the bleeding wound in his shoulder her anger and worry rising. 

"I'm fine, River." 

River winces as the familiar white hot anger and fear sears her mind and body causing her to whimper. "She's scared... hurts" her eyes widen, "she wants to hurt him. I don't know if... if I can keep her from hurting him." River says pained 

Wincing Jayne slowly moves close his hand going to her middle. "Fine little girl. Don't worry. Just calm down." He rubs River's middle ignoring the pain in his shoulder. "No hurtin people member... that's my job. Yours is to be a baby 'member? Talked about it. Don't need to protect yourself or Ma... surely don't need to protect me. I'm gonna be fine baby girl... just leave it alone." He looks at River seeing her tears, "I'm fine. Just gonna have to take bullet out." 

River takes a deep breath relieved to feel the pain fade away, 'Thank you baby.' "Go back to Peace. Simon can fix you." She says softly. 

"Can't go back to Serenity. You know how to take one out. Ma can help you." 

"Know but have never done. Watched Simon. In my brain." River says panicked her tone changing due to the fear and panic coursing through her. "Never done it." 

"Ain't goin ta town, baby. And we ain't gonna Serenity." Jayne says calmly desperately trying to keep from showing his pain to keep River calm. "Ain't that bad." 

"Still in. Can feel it. Feel the muscles torn. Seared flesh." She whispers dazed. "Feel the blood." 

"River" Jayne says firmly "look at me." When her eyes focus on him Jayne speaks, "No choice. Now help me up." Once he is standing Jayne takes a deep breath trying to control the pain, 'Losin blood.' "River need to get" he winces as he presses his hand to the wound as River hurries over untying the horse. 

Grace looks up to see Jayne's horse stop and Jayne pale with blood dripping down his side and River looking worried and on the verge of tears. "What happened?" 

"Andrew happened hundan decided he wanted a little pay back." Jayne answers as he gets off the horse. "River can take it out." 

"Jayne" Grace looks at the young woman who is crying. 

"Ma she can do it. She corrects Doc every time he patches people up." 

"Alright let's go inside." Grace leads them into the cabin. 

Jayne looks at River as he sits on a chair in the kitchen. "Doc sent some stuff... ain't sure what... in my bag." 

River nods rushing to the bedroom. 

"Sure she can do it?" Grace asks concerned as she help Jayne get his shirt off and wipes the blood off the wound with a damp towel. 

"She can Ma. Just have to keep her calm and focused." 

River digs through Jayne's bag until she finds a small box. She opens it to find a scalpel and everything she needs to remove a bullet and stitch up Jayne. She scrambles to her feet rushing to the kitchen. 

Grace looks at the young woman 

River looks at Jayne, "Don't want too Jayne." 

"No choice. Get to work." 

River stares at him knowing that he is right. 

Jayne watches as River opens the box and picks up the scalpel. 

"Gonna hurt." River remarks sniffling. 

"Can handle it." Jayne assures steeling himself as River cuts into his shoulder. 

Grace watches as River obviously fights her tears as she works. 'She is tryin so hard to keep from breakin down. And Jayne is tryin to keep from showin his pain.' She notices Jayne clenching his hands tightly. 

"See all fine." Jayne manages to get out as River removes the bullet. He notices a few tears have fallen and wiping his uninjured hand on his pants he lifts his hand wiping at her tears. "See gonna be fine." 

"Tore muscles... can feel it. Can't fix... Simon's gonna have too." River sniffles "Gonna have to cut in later." 

Jayne tucks her hair back, "Come on finish up." 

River nods sniffling 

Jayne watches River close knowing once River finishes she is going to break down. 

Grace grabs some bandages and sets them on the counter while she keeps an eye on the two. 

River ties off the stitch and takes the wet towel wiping the blood off him before bandaging him up. 'Jayne hurt. Don't like it. Had to fix him.' As she finishes bandaging him River looks at Jayne before burying her face in his neck and allowing the tears to fall. 

With his uninjured arm Jayne hugs her, "I'm fine." He kisses her head. "Go get washed up." 

River shakes her head. 

Jayne looks at his Ma silently pleading. 

"River lets get you washed up." Grace says gently. 

"Go on." Jayne encourages gently pushing River to her feet. 

Grace guides River to the washbowl as Jayne carefully stands. "Let's get the blood off you huh?" 

Jayne makes his way back to the bedroom immediately collapsing on the bed, 'Ruttin hell that hurt.' He grimaces 

"Too much blood." River whispers "Jayne's blood." 

"Jayne's fine." Grace says gently. "He's always been tough" 

River stares at the pink water, "Jayne hurt... I hurt." She says miserably. She walks out of the kitchen heading to the bedroom. She stares at Jayne lying on the bed obviously unconscious. She sits on the bed staring at Jayne then noticing the blood on her dress she strips it off and pulls on the shirt she slept in the night before. She lies down beside Jayne resting her head on his chest. "Heart controls all." She whispers allowing tears to fall. 

Grace sticks her head on the room to see River curled up beside Jayne her head resting on his chest. Smiling she picks up the bloody dress closing the door behind her. 

**COUPLE HOURS LATER**

Jayne winces opening his eyes he looks around the room then looks down to see River's head on his chest. He lifts his hand then winces realizing he has lifted his injured arm, 'Ain't doin that again.' He lifts his uninjured hand and strokes River's hair, 'My wife. All mine. Gonna make it proper... when its right.' 

River stirs lifting her head and smiles carefully she crawls up him, "Better" she says relieved. 

"Did good." 

"Simon's gonna have to fix you up better." River leans in brushing her lips over the bandage. "Hurt" 

"Fine River girl." 

River looks at him, "When you hurt I hurt." She whispers. "Could feel it." 

"I'm fine now. Hurts some but its fine." He brushes her hair back. "No worryin. I'm good." 

River nods kissing him lightly before resting her head on the pillow still partially on top of him careful to avoid his injury. "He hurt you. And you didn't hurt him." She says puzzled. 

"Didn't need the trouble." Jayne shrugs rubbing her back. "How's she doin?" 

"Calmed down. She was scared." 

"And now?" 

"Not scared. She knows you're OK." 

"See all good." 

River smiles "All good." 

**EVENING**

River leans against Jayne's good side as he reads a weapons magazine and she reads Shakespeare. She smiles feeling him drop a kiss to her head. 'Jayne's OK. Jayne's safe.' 

"How bout tomorrow we go send a wave... see if the others are better?" 

"Really?" River grins 

"Said we'd do it today but got a little distracted." 

"OK" River kisses him then goes back to her reading. 

**MORNING**

"Come on... you promised." River tugs on Jayne's good arm pulling him towards the door. "Want to talk to Simon." 

"Alright." Jayne laughs following her out the door. 

"Get to talk to Simon." River says happily. 

"You got to put the system back together." Jayne reminds 

"I remember." River says bouncing along as they walk. "Think we can go back?" 

"Have to see. If Doc says yes then we go back." 

"Yeah." River says happily. "Then Simon can fix you right." 

Jayne listens with amusement as she happily hums beside him as they walk through the woods. As they reach the creek, he picks her up and despite River's protests he carries her across with his good arm. 

"Jayne gonna hurt yourself." River protests as he sets her down. 

"I know this area with my eyes closed darlin. Don't want you to fall." He kisses her cheek as they continue walking through the field to the shuttle. He smiles feeling her jump up and down in excitement. "Calm down River girl." He laughs as they reach the shuttle he presses the button for the hatch to open. He watches as River scrambles in. "Here girl need this" he hands River his knife, "Be careful now. Don't want you gettin hurt." 

"OK" River crawls under the console unscrewing the panel as Jayne sits watching her. She quickly reconnects the wires then pulls herself out looking at Jayne who is staring at her. "What?" 

"Nothin' lets just do this." He pulls River to her feet. He flips a button, "Hey Mal" 

A moment later Mal appears on screen, "Well now if it ain't our two black sheep. Wonderin when you would be checkin in. Thought you were gonna check in yesterday Jayne." 

"Somethin came up Boss." 

"OK who hurt who?" Mal demands when he notices Jayne's arm in a sling. 

"Hey now ain't either of our faults." 

"Jayne got shot. Had to put him back together." River pats Jayne's good shoulder. "Need Simon to fix him more." 

"Why is it you can't go anywhere without gettin shot at?" 

Jayne shrugs "Ain't my fault. I'm innocent this time." 

River giggles 

"Someone doesn't think so." Mal states 

Jayne glances at River annoyed. 

"Wasn't his fault." River says "Not really anyway. Was but wasn't." 

"River" Simon says relieved 

"Hi Simon." 

"Glad to see you in one piece." Simon glares at Jayne. 

"Hey been good." Jayne protests 

"What happened?" Simon asks his doctor side appearing when he sees Jayne's arm in a sling. 

"Wasn't me." River says quickly. 

"Long story." Jayne answers. "River did good at patchin me up." 

"Muscles are torn. Couldn't fix it." River drops in Jayne's lap. "Everybody better?" 

"Yes." 

River grins, "Yeah get to come back." 

"We'll be back up by this afternoon." 

"We're meetin Inara for a pick up but we'll see you there." 

"Bye Simon. Bye Captain Daddy." River flips off the screen then looks at Jayne. "We get to go home." She bounces in his lap. She grins scrambling off his lap she reaches under the console disconnecting a few wires. She pulls her skirt up and sits on his thighs 

"And what were the wires you disconnected?" 

"Can't contact us." River answers 

Jayne grins "Like that brain of yours." Using his uninjured arm he tangles his fingers in her hair and pulls her in for a kiss. "Gorram girl love how you think." Jayne groans as he feels her unbutton his pants. 

**LATER**

Grace smiles seeing River sitting on the porch playing with the puppies, "So you are heading back to Serenity" 

Jayne nods "This afternoon. Give River some time to say goodbye to the animals she's named." He looks at River. 

"You could always take the pup she named Bob... don't think he's gonna grow to be too big." 

"Wish we could Ma... know she's taken with him. But I'm facin airlock with Mal over bein with her. Don't want more trouble. He's barely handlin the idea of havin a baby around." 

"And you?" 

"Gettin there more every day." Jayne smiles watching River laugh. 

**COUPLE HOURS LATER**

River enters the bedroom closing the door behind her where she finds Jayne shoving clothes in the bags. "I said goodbye to Bill too. And the others." 

"So did you name all of them or what Princess?" 

"Most of them. There's Ralph, Dorothy, Hamlet, Othello, Patrick..." 

"Don't need the names of all of them baby." Jayne laughs 

"Gonna hurt yourself." River says slapping his hands. "All will be wrinkled." 

"Do I really care?" Jayne grumbles as she takes over. 

"No but are cranky when hurt." 

"I'm fine." 

"You're in pain. No lying." She warns. "I know." 

Jayne sighs sitting on the bed watching as she takes over, "Happy to go back?" 

"Uh huh. I miss Simon and Kaylee. And Captain... miss everyone." 

"Even Wash?" 

"I like Wash" River says "he's fun." 

"So my little genius what is his secret?" 

River shrugs "Don't know." 

"Oh come on you have to know." 

"Know some... doesn't make sense." She shrugs "Not mine to tell." 

"Wash has to be the biggest secret on Serenity." Jayne muses "Next to Book that is." 

"Secrets are part of people." River shrugs "Everyone has secrets... some they don't even know." She folds up his shirt. "How life is... secrets... lies... and deception. How we survive and adapt." 

"So what other secrets do you have?" 

"Not sure. I know I have some... just buried deep... many layers to go through." She shrugs "Only they know everything." She kisses him before stepping away and returning to the packing. 

**HOUR LATER**

"She's somethin else Jayne." Grace remarks as River takes the last bag into the shuttle. "You really love her" 

"She's different... difficult... can be a pain but I love her." 

"All that matters. Your Pa would be happy about that. I know he always hated that you were wanderin out there without anyone to keep an eye on you. Think he'd be glad to see River is." 

"She does. Know she puts up with a lot from me. Fightin with her brother all the time probably ain't easy for her." 

"She knows your just lookin' out for her. But Jayne... don't get between her and her brother too much. Siblings need each other just as much as married couples do." 

"I know Ma." 

"Tell Mal and the others I said hi. And tell Mal next time all of you come and visit. Hopefully with my newest grandchild." Grace says firmly 

"We'll see Ma... oh and it's a girl." 

"How sure?" 

"River's known since before I knew. Doc confirmed it." 

"Good. Cobbs need more girls." 

Jayne laughs 

"Now be good. And take care of them." 

"I will." Jayne hugs his Ma. "I love you Ma." 

"I love you too Jayne." Grace watches as her son gets into the shuttle. 'He'll be fine. He's got his own family now.' 

"All ready River girl?" 

"Yes." 

**WHILE LATER: SERENITY**

"Simon" River says happily as she hugs her brother. 

"Hey" Simon returns the hug. "Have fun?" 

"Yep." 

"See you two didn't kill each other." Mal remarks 

"I behaved." River says 

"How is your arm?" Simon asks Jayne. 

"Sore. Ain't killin' like it was." Jayne tosses a bag on the catwalk. 

"Don't use your arm. I'll check it later." 

"Should be fine." Jayne shrugs handing Mal a bag of weapons. "River dug it out." 

"Didn't want too. He made me." 

"You made her?" Mal says 

"Too deep for Ma to get out without causin damage. Sides River's watched Doc pull em out of me numerous times" 

"You do tend to get shot a lot." Simon says amused. 

Jayne glares at him, "Ain't always my fault." 

"Jayne you piss people off." Mal points out. 

"Can't handle how I am... stay away." Jayne shrugs picking up a bag as Mal grabs two. 

"So who shot you?" Mal asks 

"Wasn't me." River says quickly. "I was good." She looks at Simon, "Come on lots to talk about." She grabs his arm pulling him away. 

"Infirmary when you get done." Simon calls over his shoulder allowing his sister to pull him along. 

"So?" Mal demands as they head to Jayne and River's quarters. "Which former lover's husband shot you?" 

"Hannah." 

"Which one was Hannah?" 

"She was one of the reasons I left." Jayne answers as he tosses the bag down to his bunk. "Ain't somethin I want to talk bout." He says gruffly. 

"Alright. Good to have you back." 

Jayne nods climbing down leaving Mal watching him thoughtfully. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Destined Chapter 15**   
Series Name:   **Destined**   
Author:   **Inquisitive1**   [website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen het**  |  **27k**  |  **11/22/05**   
Characters:  Jayne, River   
Summary:  River and Jayne get together.   
Notes:  Same as before.   
  



End file.
